Recreational and other vehicles having one or more pairs of aligned tandem wheels have a problem, when there is need to raise the vehicle for any purpose, such as to park the vehicle for temporary or permanent elevated holding on blocks. There is a problem in the type of a jack or raising means adaptable for accomplishing such raising. Heretofore, as far as known, a jack lifting means is usually inserted under the vehicle axle or frame, and there has been no jack capable of insert use between a pair of its aligned tandem wheels. There is need for a wedge type jack adaptable to be inserted between the peripheries of aligned tandem wheels, for jack lifting torque to be applied directly to the aligned peripheries of the pair of tandem wheels. In the case of a vehicle having two pairs of aligned tandem wheels, and a tire of one wheel is required to be changed, as far as known, there has been no jack adaptable to raise those pairs of tandem wheels, by wedge jack insert between the peripheries of the aligned inflated tandem ones of the dual pair. Applicants have solved the problem by their novel wedge jack.